Scodaphoresis (or “SCODA”) is a technology that may be applied for concentrating and/or separating particles. SCODA may be applied, for example, to DNA, RNA and other molecules. The following background discussion of SCODA is intended to provide examples that illustrate principles of SCODA and is not intended to impose any limitations on the constitution, makeup or applicability of SCODA methods and apparatus generally.